Five Crack Drabbles
by majorfangirl
Summary: A crack pairing drabble for Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten! In that order! Contains: NaruIno, NejiSaku, NaruTema, ChoHina, SasuTen
1. NaruIno Love and Hate

**A/N: A new drabble project ALREADY? Well, I'll tell you guys! THAT POLL ON MY PROFILE ASKING ABOUT DIFFERENT CRACK PAIRS! I would write one drabble for each girl, based on most popular. Now, one girl had two of her pairings, so the question remains: GaaTen or SasuTen? ShikaHina or ChoHina?? First is obviously NaruIno.**

Love him, hate him, need him, want to kill him, that's a day's worth of thoughts when I'm with Naruto, my boyfriend.

I love him, he's a good person, he makes me smile, he makes me feel beautiful, I can really be myself with him, instead of pretending to be someone else to impress him.

I hate him, he's annoying, we're always at each other's throats, he tends to name call, as do I, we always seem to find something new to argue about everyday.

I need him, I know I couldn't live without him, I'd be lonely with no one to make me feel the way he does.

I want to kill him whenever he gets on my nerves, but we've always both had short tempers and I know I would never want it any other way.

There's a thin line between love and hate.

**A/N: Capturing EVERYTHING I love about my OTP!**


	2. NejiSaku What I Love about You

**A/N: I am very proud that I started this project, though this was kinda OOC.**

"Neji, what do you love about me?"

"Where do I begin? Sakura, you're beautiful, you're smart. You're strong, you're determined. You're kind, but you won't take crap from anyone. You're loving, you're fair.

When I look into your eyes, it's like I'm drowning in a sea of green, when I bring my fingers through your hair, I think about how I've finally met someone with hair better than mine.

Kissing you is like going into another world. There's a lot I love about you, Sakura, more than enough to keep me by your side forever."

**A/N: NEXT TIME! NaruTema. So, the question remains: ChoHina or ShikaHina? GaaTen or SasuTen?**


	3. NaruTema Pretend

**A/N: My second favorite Naruto pair and my second favorite Temari pair. Weird…I love NaruIno and ShikaTema, I like NaruTema and ShikaIno…hmmm….**

Sometimes I seriously wished Temari would, just once, be mine, even if that was ridiculous. I was happy with Sakura, she was happy with Shikamaru, still I wanted her.

I should have been happy that I was finally with Sakura, or that Shikamaru had someone, but how could I? I hadn't meant to fall in love with Temari in the first place, and I felt guilty.

It was better to pretend that everything was alright, even if it wasn't, because I didn't want to mess anything up. And on those days, where we would smile wistfully at each other and pretend it was okay, I knew she wished she was with me too.

**A/N: Great, now I'm all sad…Next time: ChoHina! But the question remains! SasuTen or GaaTen???**


	4. ChoHina How

**A/N: FINALLY! ONE TO GO! SASUTEN IS COMING UP NEXT!**

How many times did I see her and wish that she wanted me? A lot.

How many years did I wait for her to feel the same way as me? Three.

How did I feel when we became a couple? Absolutely amazing.

Hyuuga Hinata, the white eyed girl of my dreams, the most beautiful girl the whole world, my girlfriend, and the sweetest person I had ever met. There was no limit to how much I loved her, she was everything I ever could have asked for in a girl and more.

How much did I love her? A lot.

**A/N: Next time: SasuTen, than an afterword to explain a new, upcoming project!**


	5. SasuTen Best

****

A/N: Finally done with it, I thought I would get done quickly, then I was too lazy to write this final one.

Tenten was special, she was the one that Uchiha Sasuke chose over all the others.

It wasnt like she wasnt crazy about him, like every other girl was. It was just that he actually liked her back. She was more than any other girl was, stronger, prettier, better.

She was perfect for Sasuke, he saw her the only one fit for him, being the best male, he needed the best female and she was the obvious choice. She was the best there was.

****

A/N: Woot! Just read the next chapter for a new project! And Im not ditching the Sakura drabbles, Im just stuck on my SasuSaku drabble.


	6. Info on New Project READ

**A/N: So, this project ended, now for some information about a new one: 200 for Naruto Crack. I'm going to write 200 crack drabbles for Naruto, but I can't do it without inspiration, so I'm taking requests! As soon as it is up, review/comment (depending on if you're on FF or dA) requesting a pairing and I will write it. Since this is a crack drabble project I want them very cracky, but there are only a few pairings that are actually banned: AsuKure, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, LeeSaku, SasuIno, SaiIno, NaruHina, and ShikakuYoshino. I look forward to writing all of these and I can't wait for the requests!**


End file.
